Is fate the only thing that can make love happen?
by xLoveableRougex
Summary: Deuce suddenly falls in love with Rocky, but does she love him? And when CeCe finds them in a compromising position, will she give up on their love? Rated T; for later things.
1. Chapter 1

_**K. I need help with the title, so please leave a review, (idea.).**_

_**I'm going to try an update a chapter a week(:**_

_**So..(: Yeah!**_

_***Deuce's POV***_

Slowly, I made my way into her bedroom, somewhere I'd been so many times before. But this was different. This time, I like her. I like my best friend's sister, Rocky... Shes also my best friend.

"HEY, Rocky! Deuce is here!" TY, my best friend (mentioned above), screams from the living room couch.

"So, are you gonna tell her?" TY asks me, I get confused.

"Are you gonna tell my sister you-"

"KEEP IT DOWN," I whisper-scream at him.

"Shes in the other room!"

"Hey guys!" Rocky says, as she skips passed us, into the kitchen.

"Hey," I jump to say.

She grabs a soda, and then pulls me, by the hand, into her room.

"Whats up?" I ask, while looking at all of her dance trophies.

"Not much, same old, same old, CeCe and me learned a new dance, for spotlight," she says, sounding proud.

Rockys such a better dance than CeCe, and Rockys so pretty, an- STOP. Deuce. Shes your BEST FRIEND.

UGH.

"Wanna see it?" She asks, and pats the spot next to her.

"I have a video," she adds.

"Sure."

She puts it on.

Uh, she moves like a butterfly, it was a ballet dance, and amazing.

Rocky. Is. ALWAYS. Amazing.

I turn my head, and see her happy face, awaiting my reply.

"It was amazing," I say, and she jumps to hug me.

The hug is pretty awkward, seeing as we are on a bed, and just ends up with her on top of me.

"You have really pretty eyes," I whisper to her.

"NEVER FEAR, CECE IS HERE!" CeCe screams, as she comes in the window.

"WOAH, whats going on in here? Looks like you guys were making out or something," I look at Rocky, to see her reaction, shes blushing.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oh. My. Goodness. **_

_**THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!3**_

_**You inspire me to keep writing!(:**_

_**Anyway, on to the story!(:**_

_**P.S. I have One Direction and A.N.T Farm(Fletcher and Olive) fanfics going on, so maybe after this, want to go look at those?(:**_

_**THANK YOU(:**_

_**END OF A/N.**_

_****CeCe's POV****_

I can NOT believe what I just walked into, the. cutest. thing. EVER.

My best friend, Rocky, and my other best friend, Deuce were laying in a... position.

"WOAH, whats going on in here? Looks like you guys were making out or something," I say to them, hoping they were.

They would be THE cutest things eveerrr.

"Ah. Nothing," Rocky says, as she hurridly gets of off Deuce.

"I was just hugging him," she adds.

"Don't know about you, but that is NOT how I hug people. DEUCE AND ROCKY SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G FIRST COMES LOVE TH-" I start.

Halfway through, Rocky comes after me.

"CECE!" She screams, while chasing me into the kitchen.

"Wait!" She tells me, and pulls at my arm.

"What?" I whisper, out of breath.

"I," she gulps.

"Spit it out," I laugh.

"I kind of, uhh, like, umm," she stops again.

"I like Deuce okay? There I said it. I think Deuce is funny, and caring, and nice, and sometimes one of the only people who can make me feel happy or calm, when I feel like all I want to do is cry, with my dad and everything, hes just there, hes amazing," she says fast.

"WOAH, I was NOT expecting that."

And I wasn't.

Rocky likes Deuce, shes in love.

Maybe she doesn't know it, but what she just said?

Love.

Its like in the story books, the sweet and funny guy, marrys the pretty and smart girl.

It is a fairytale.

"But you can not tell him," she whispers.

"What? Why not? You love him!" I protest.

"Do not."

"Do to!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TO"

"Hey Rocky? Wanna go catch a movie?" Deuce comes walking in the room, and we both immediatly shut up.

"Actually, can we go to your house? I need to think a bit, and I can't do that with my mom. You know?" She asks sweetly.

I turn to Deuce, and can tell.

Hes in love with her too.

I can see it in his eyes.

Now, to just get them together.


	3. Chapter 3 BEST CHAPTER YET, imo

_**THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!(:**_

_**MATURE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**_

_***Deuce's POV***_

"Sure," I tell her, hoping CeCe doesn't come.

CeCe than walks out the door, and I breath a relieved sigh.

"Lets go," I tell her.

"So, whats wrong?" I ask her, knowing that I'm the only one she tells things to.

_*buzz buzz*_

"Sorry, my phone," Rocky says.

"Its CeCe, she wants me to go on a double date with her, and she wants me to bring Gunther, holy freaking ew," she tells me, as I laugh.

Secretely? I'm kind of jealous.

Gunther's liked Rocky for awhile now, maybe he'll get her this time.

"Tonight," she tells me, and I sigh.

"Wanna go get ready? I can come," I tell her.

"Sure, I mean, if you don't mind," she says, looking at me, unsure.

"I don't mind."

15 minutes later and shes ready.

Shes wearing a simple dress, that is very flattering on her, and some makeup, overall? beautiful.

As always.

She then asks if she can kick me out.

"Haha, sure."

I laugh, while walking back to my house.

Shes too adorable.

_***2 hours later (Sorry for the time skip)***_

_***Rocky's POV***_

Overall, today had been sh**.

I was walking back to my aparment when suddenly, I felt a snug on my dress, then another.

Then, I felt hot breath on my neck.

"Ready baby?" Gunther. I could recognize his voice anywhere.

"What are you talking about?" I whisper, and my stomach turns.

"No, please, no," I say while he pulls me into the stairwell of my apartment.

"Stop! Please," then he does the unthinkable, he starts to take off my dress, again, my stonach churns.

"Please stop," I cry in agony.

"No, you won't let me have you, I'll have to- take you," he says, and I know exactly what he means.

Once he has my simple blue dress up to my knees, he starts to pull down my underwear.

"HELP!" I scream.

He slaps me.

"No. Bad Rocky," he says with the same gross breath.

"Help," I cry again.

He starts to roughly kiss me.

"Shut up," he whispers, kissing me again.

I almost gag, but resist, that would've made him angrier.

Now, my sobs begin to overpower me, and, he starts to unbuckle his belt.

"Stop crying babe," I resist the urge to gag, again.

Then he takes off his pants.

How is he doing this, almost raping me in a hallway?

"HELP!" I scream one last time.

"Help," I whisper over and over.

Hes about two inches away from me, when I hear footsteps coming towards us.

"GUNTHER WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I hear Deuce scream.

I then hear the cracking of bones, I assume its Gunther's, though I can't really see through my sobs.

"Deuce," I whisper, and feel masculine arms pick me up.

Then, I fade to sleep.

_**Honestly? I think this was THE best chapter yet.**_

_**I REEAALLY hope you think so too!**_

_**Sorry for like, the graphicness.**_

_**Review?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I am SO glad you guys liked the last chapter as much as I did(:**_

_**Thank you for reviewing!**_

_**Double digits of reviews! HOLY. WOW.**_

_**Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**_

_***Deuce's POV***_

I swear, if he ever touches, no, LOOKS at Rocky again, so help me god I'll freaking kill him.

Right now, I'm pacing back and forth, waiting for Rocky to wake up.

"De-deuce?" She yells out.

I instantly go by her.

"Shh, sh, I'm here."

She hugs me, and I can tell that she is thanking me.

For what?

For saving the one girl I love from being raped by a foreign man whore?

"Rocky, did he, you know?" I have to ask, if he did I'll kill him. He'd be so f-

"No, you saved me, he was about to," I knew this, because I kind of kicked him in the balls, without his pants on, "but all he did was kiss me," she says. Then she begins to sob again.

"Shh," I whisper, while hugging her, "Deuce is here."

"Deuce, I, I'm so scared," she says, while starting to cry again.

I want to kill him.

"I know Rocks, I know, now go back to sleep."

She does as I tell her, and goes to sleep.

I walk out of the apartment and into the back alley way.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" I scream, while sobbing.

"Deuce?" TY says from behind me.

"Whats up?" He asks.

Before this, Rocky had told me that if I saw TY, I was supposed to tell him. Because she couldn't deal with it.

"Rocky," I cry.

"What?" He asked.

"Did you do som-"

Really. He thought I would do something to her.

"Nope, but Gunther did."

I try and contain my anger with even saying his name.

"What the fuck did he do to my sister?" He screams.

"He almost raped her," I try and breth in and out while saying it.

"HES NEVER GOING TO BREATH AGAIN!WHY HAVEN'T YOU DONE SOMETHING?" TY screams.

That hurt.

"DON'T YOU THINK I WANT TO? ROCKY WON'T LET ME!" I scream back.

I want to cry.

"Stop, why are we taking this out on eachother? Why not Gunther?" TY says.

"I told you, Rocky won't let us."

"No, she told you, not me."

He always has a loop hole.

"Go at him, and get in a few punches for me."

I walk back up to their apartment, and see Rocky trying to get up.

"Deuce," she cries, "I can't feel my legs.

"Rocky, this is important, did Gunther hit you?" I ask her.

"Yes, he slammed me against the stairs, and wall, and punched me I don't even know how many times, and - he- kicked me a few times," she cries again.

I grab her, and start walking down the stairs towards my car.

Yes, I have a car, and I can drive, I just don't have a license, but this is serious.

I put Rocky in the car and walk over to the drivers side.

Rocky looks to be fading out.

The car starts and I speed off to the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for Reviewing!(:**_

_***Deuce's POV***_

"Stay with me Rocky," I whisper under my breath.

"Please."

Don't cry Deuce, don't cry.

Another spoonful of rage starts to muster up inside of me,

Gunther did this.

He tried putting himself inside of her, and when she wouldn't let him, he beat her down to a pulp.

The hospitals probably going to ask what happened, I can't lie.

After about 10 minutes of thinking, we get to the hospital.

"Help!" I scream to somebody inside, and they rush out to help Rocky.

"What happened?" The lady asks.

"Some sick son of a bitch tried to rape her," I say, with a mix of sadness and anger.

"Whats her name?"

"Rocky, Rocky Blue."

All I want to do is shrivel up in a hole and die, why does life have to be so terrible?

Rocky's the best thing thats ever happened to me, and she might be gone, God please don't let her die.

Please, please, please.

"Well, don't just stand here," I pick Rocky up in my arms, "do something!"

I follow fastly, as she shows me the room to put Rocky in.

"We're going to need to take a rape kit, do you mind?" She says, pointing towards the door.

"No problem," I say as I walk out.

Silently, I walk to the waiting room, I see the faces of families morning their children, grandparents, aunts, and uncles, and other families, hoping for a different result.

I find a chair far away from anybody else.

Finally, I start to cry.

This is the place to cry, anyway, after all, it'd been proven by the families mourning their loved ones, this was the best place to just, let your emotions run free.

_****2 hours later***_

Hours past and all of the families go home, by now I'm the only one left in the waiting room.

"Deuce?" Somebody, it sounds like TY, says from behind me.

I look and see the whole Blue clan coming into the doorway.

"Hey," I mutter out.

"Is she ok?"

"They haven't told me anything, for all I know, she could be up and running or-" I stop myself before saying anything more.

"Rocky Blue party," an old man says.

_**Sorry for the shortness! I'm writing this before school!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Didn't like the last cliff hanger?(;**_

_**Haha!:P  
**_

_***Deuce's POV***_

"Rocky Blue party," an old man says from behind us, silently I pray for the best result.

We walk to him, "thats us."

The doctor tells us to follow him into the room I'd put Rocky in,

"Shes okay," he tells us.

Thank the lord.

"But she has a concusion, a few broken bones, and her stomach intestines are a bit bruised, this guy did a bunch of damage, who did it?" The doctor asks.

Before I can answer, I hear a loud scream, for me.

"DEUCE!" Rocky screams from the room.

"Shh, shh, shh," I say, as I hug her.

"You're okay."

She cries into my arms.

"I'm so scared, what if he does it again?" She cries again.

"I won't let that happen."

"You weren't supposed to let the first one happen," she cries.

Ouch.

I get it though, I was supposed to protect her, or TY was.

But TY wasn't in the same building, I was.

"I'm sorry," she says, as she sees me crying.

"It's okay, I know that you didn't mean it," at least I hope not.

She shakes and I hug her tighter, and cover us with the blanket.

"Am I going to be like one of those girls on SVU? Always afraid?" She refrences to one of her, and my, favorite shows, Law and Order: SVU.

"No, because you're stronger than that, I know it, you're-" she interrupts me.

"But what if I'm not Deuce? I can't be the same happy go lucky girl, he made me take of my clothes, and tried to rape me, what would've happened if he succeded-"

I cry some more.

"No Rocky! Don't think about the 'what ifs', I understand that you're sccared and afraid and probably about wanting to die, but I won't let you, TY won't let you. We love you, you WILL be okay, trust me."

"I trust you," is the last thing she says before she falls into a deep sleep again.

I get up, and make myself comfortable in a hospital chair.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I have a really bad neckache and right after this I'm probably going to the hospital :/ I was doing a handstand and while pushing up, failed, and fell backwards. Needless to say, I landed on my neck weirdly, anyway, I might not get another chapter up for a few days, because I can't really bend my neck to look at the laptop screen, I AM SOOO SORRY! :(**_

_**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**_

_***Deuce's POV***_

_I start hearing more screaming in the hallway and see Rocky getting raped by Gunther, I try to stop him, but I can't, all I can do is sit there, I'm stuck._

_Rocky's still crying out for help, but theres nothing I can do._

I wake up with a jolt, it was so real. Is this how its going to be forever? Me having nightmares every night of her being hurt.

I can't stand the thought of that.

After that horrifying nightmare I can't get back to sleep, so, I get up, go down to the breakfast area, and go get some food.

Also, I go to the gift shop to get Rocky some roses and a teddy bear, plus a get well card, its the most I can do at the moment.

I go back up to her room, and find her awake now.

"Guess what? Shake It Up Chicago is having a special on me and what I'm going through," she says like her normal self.

"Really?" I ask.

Things are getting better, until they get to the bad part of the show.

"And, you see, the worst thing happened last week. Rocky was almost killed and raped by one of our own dancers, Gunther, he is in a Juvenille Correctional Center," the man that was talking about Rocky said.

Rocky begins to cry.

"Well, at least everybody knows now," she stutters.

I begin to cry with her, "Its okay Rocky, you'll be okay."

The man on tv starts talking more about Rocky's life, and her family, everything.

"How do they know so much about me?" She laughs.

It is sort of weird.

"We may have told him some things," Rocky's mom says, as her and TY walk in.

"Ohh," Rocky says.

Rocky looks at me and smiles, I smile back at her.

"AWWW!" CeCe says, walking in.

"Why don't you guys just get hitched and get it over with?" CeCe asks.

"I- Uh. Uh-" I stutter.

"Wait? Deuce, do you like Rocky?" CeCe asks.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N Don't hate me for not uploading in a while, pleasee? I'mmm sorrrrrrryyyy! I've been studying for finals and stuff. But now I'm on Summer vacation, so I'll upload MUCH more.**_

***Deuce's POV***

Did CeCe really just ask me that? If I like Rocky? Isn't it obvious?

"Yes. . . I love her, shes funny, smart, and beautiful.. How much MORE obvious can it get that I LOVE ROCKY?" I say, even though the whole Blue clan is there, and Rocky.

***Rocky's POV***

WOAH. I was NOT expecting that.

"Uh.. Can I talk to Deuce alone?" I ask them..

"I-uh-Deuce- I like you too."

Deuce hugs me, I look up into his dark brown eyes..

"Rocky," he whispers.

"Deuce, I think I love you.."

Actually, I know I do.

"Rocky, I love you too."

"I mean, really, I want to-" I start.

I get interrupted by his lips on mine.

We stay like that for a few minutes, then come up for air.

"Rocky Blue, I love you," he tells me.

I smile.

I somehow know that everything will be okay... No matter what, as long as I have him.

**SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS! I think the next chapter will be the last one! Thank you guys for being AMAZING! PLEASEE**


	9. Chapter 9 END

**A/N; I REALLY hope you guys like this chapter! Please review!**

_****A few years later****_

***Rocky's POV***

"Deuce, Carmen's crying again!" I say while trying to get up.

You have no idea how hard it is to get up with a big lump stuck on your stomach.

"Angel, stay laying down, you're on bedrest, remember?" Deuce says, smiling, as he goes to Carmen.

"Dada," the brown haired, brown eyed toddler says to him.

He picks her up and brings her to the changing table.

Then, he plugs his nose and begins to change Carmen.

"Deuce, think about it, we'll have three times that in a few days!" I say laughing.

"Yeah, two twins, and Carmen, then our family will be complete," he says to me.

"While except for TY and CeCe's kids," he adds on.

"I still can't believe they got together, remember as kids when they always used to fight?" I ask him.

"They say when you like a girl, you make fun of her," he laughs.

"You never did that to me, I guess your not normal."

Deuce looks over at me and smiles.

"Mommy, why is your tummy big?" Carmen asks.

"Carm, guess what?"

Carmen looks at me questioningly.

"In a few days, you're going to have two new baby sisters or brothers!"

Her smile gets wider.

"Mommy, where do babies come from?"

3 year olds should NOT ask these kind of things.

"From mommy's tummys," I plainly state, while Deuce laughs.

***A few days later***

"Deuce, get the bag!" I scream as I feel a wrenching pain.

"Its time."

Deuce starts to hypervenalate as he grabs the bag and brings me to the car. (Carmen's been at CeCe and TY's for a few days, just in case.)

"Deuce! Breath in and out!" I say, as he is still hypervenalating.

"Aren't I supposed to be telling you that?"

I laugh.

Deuce brings me to the hospital, and about 2 hours later, CeCe, Carmen, and TY are there.

They all wait in the waiting room, while I deliver

"I guess its time."

"Push!" The doctor yells.

About 20 minutes later, two healthy little babies, two girls, come out of me.

***Present time***

Rocky and Deuce now have three daughters, a 6 year old, Carmen, and two 3 year olds, Lexi and Lily. Rocky works as a doctor, and Deuce as a Child Educator.


End file.
